bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell (Realist)
Hell (地獄, Jigoku) is the plane where all wicked beings are sent for the various they committed during their lifetime. Any being sent to this plane becomes a , guarded for all eternity by the and doomed to an afterlife of eternal torture and punishment. Overview The of a can only cleanse spirits of the sins they committed as Hollows. If the spirit committed heinous crimes as a , it will not be sent to , but through the Gates of Hell. Here, it will become a , doomed to an afterlife of eternal damnation and torture at the hands of the Kushanāda. When defeated the Hollow , he slashes Shrieker's Hollow mask. The Gate appears to be formed from energy or light which emerges from the wound. The Gates of Hell (地獄の門, Jigoku no Mon) are chained shut and adorned with the bandaged head and torso of a skeleton on each door. The arms of both skeletons are positioned at an angle to pull the gates open when it is summoned. On the inside, the Gates appear to be prevented from opening fully by two thick ropes with charms attached to them. The face and left arm of a large demonic creature can be seen behind the Gates. It is unclear if the ropes are intended to keep this creature inside or not. It has armor plating on its upper arm and it wields a blade. Its left arm and face are covered in tattoos resembling tribal markings. The demon skewers the Hollow entering Hell with its blade, and pulls it through the Gates, while laughing. The Gates then close and the entire structure cracks and crumbles into nothing. Influences Effect Upon Hollowfication explains that the unique environment of Hell also has an adverse effect on individuals that possess abilities. While the extent to which is unknown, Hell's influence is powerful enough to coax Ichigo Kurosaki into inadvertently summoning his Hollow mask to defeat a Kushanāda. Kokutō also confirms that if Ichigo lets his guard down whilst fighting in Hell, will manifest and take over his body. This happens on two separate occasions, wherein his inner Hollow completely takes over his body in Hell. Effects on Hakaishin Levels The First Level The First Level of Hell features a multitude of white blocks floating in mid-air among a series of blue pathways. It is on this level that many of the dejected reside, having given up on resistance. commented that the First Level of Hell has so strangled that people with normal reiatsu would go insane. This level is where the majority of Kushanāda patrol frequently, in order to prey upon the weaker Togabito. At the edge of the blue pathway is a gaping abyss, through which the next level can be accessed. It is nicknamed and houses those individuals who are in Limbo. The Second Level The Second Level of Hell is mostly composed of a large body of water. Within this large expanse of water, are a multitude of stone water lilies, in the center of which lies a pierced skeleton of a Kushanāda. It is on this level that Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends initially battle with the Togabito in Hell. The body of water can also be navigated through, and ultimately leads to the third level. It houses those who committed excessive acts of during their lifetime. The Third Level The Third Level of Hell is a rocky, barren landscape with various craters in which yellow lava forms. It is here that and battled with and his comrades. Ichigo and navigate through this area to reach Shuren's base at the lowermost level of Hell. , and are all defeated on this level. After the rocky landscape is cleared, there is a narrow passageway lit with the dim lighting from various shrines. It houses those who committed excessive acts of during their lifetime. The Fourth Level The Fourth Level of Hell starts off with a hilly area in which there are a multitude of small domes jutting out of the ground. From the opening in the face of a cliff, a thundering waterfall with the yellow lava rains down around it. The sand which emits trace amounts of reiatsu is comprised of the crushed bones of millions of Togabito, who turned to ash due to the hopelessness of their predicament. This section then crosses over into a giant skeleton resembling the ones which make up the Gates of Hell. This overlooks a pit of lava, which has the ability to resurrect killed Togabito. Around the skeletal structure, is a series of pillars and a set of stone fingers. It houses those who committed excessive acts of during their lifetime. The Fifth Level The Fifth Level of Hell is composed of a black landscape, with many irregular columns covered in veins of lava jutting out from the ground. The Kushanāda are capable of materializing from within these lava columns. This level was where Kokutō was imprisoned in Hell, and also where he subsequently awoke after witnessing Ichigo's . Lightning strikes are a frequent occurrence here. There are also withered trees composed of bones littered across the landscape, from which Kokutō hangs the bodies of Lieutenant and for Ichigo to see. It houses those who committed excessive acts of during their lifetime. The Sixth Level It houses those who committed excessive acts of during their lifetime. The Seventh Level It houses those who committed excessive acts of during their lifetime. The Eighth Level It houses those who committed excessive acts of during their lifetime. The Ninth Level It houses those who committed excessive acts of during their lifetime. Trivia *This page is strongly influenced by the Bleach Wiki equivalent, , but most of its inspiration comes from the depicted in 's novel series, the .